The Crossroads
by Frostface13
Summary: When four friends find themselves seperated in the world...of warcraft what choices will they make and will they survive? (Not really good at summaries sorry!)


**(Hi, just a quick note here…Yup that was it…Hope you enjoy the story I guess.)**

The Horde and Alliance charged each other, their lines colliding. Within the first few moments both sides had already lost great numbers. As blood made its way through the dried grass of The Barrens the champions of the Horde and Alliance broke away and took more tactical approaches at their enemy, each with their own way. Berserkers charged madly into the enemy lines, healers helped the wounded, spell casters concentrated their attacks from a far.

As this all went on a proud and strong Human Paladin swept through the enemy line. Taking a Tauren here, a Troll there- but was stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted her, the Orc commander. She was taller than him, uglier than any other Orc he had ever seen. She growled as she took the head off of a Night Elf, scowling at the bloody body.

The brave paladin charged, sweeping at her legs with his greatsword. She roared as her bloody spiked mace deflected the mighty sword with ease. The paladin gasped as she kicked him at least a yard back. He landed on his feet and charged again, this time keeping his ground as both weapons met. She roared in his face, gaining ground as they struggled. She caught him off guard with a knee to the groin. She then grabbed him and threw him to the ground. As he lay on the ground he looked around, his weapon was out of reach and he had no energy to call upon the Light, which had saved him so many times before. Seeing no way out he glared up at her, waiting for the final blow. But instead she walked closer to him, and in a horrible voice screamed "Wake up!"

The boy groaned as he woke up and looked around, now aware that it was all just a dream. His chemistry teacher was in his face as he picked his head up off the desk, trying in vain to hide the bit of drool on his lip. His teacher looked at him in disgust "Get out of my classroom!" she yelled. He got up as snickers from his classmates could be heard. As he grabbed his backpack he looked to his two friends with a shrug.

He made his out of the room, down the stairs, and to the security desk until he was stopped. An older balding man with white hair and a bushy mustache looked him up and down and said in a tired voice as if he had said this many times, which he had, with an annoyed look "Are you ever gonna try to succeed in life, Mike? And for Christ's sake get your hair out of your eyes!"

Mike swept his bangs to the left again, with a depressed sigh. He was small for the age of sixteen, he was 5'7 and 110 pounds. His hair and eyes were the same color of brown, his hair coming a little past his shoulders. He had pale skin. He wore black jeans, held up by a belt with a skateboarding logo on the buckle. His black t-shirt pictured the logo and name of a punk band, which was covered by a black, zipped up hoodie. He wore black skater shoes and had several rubber bands on his right wrist.

His eyes were still only half open and focused on the ground like they usually were. "Yeah…sorry." he mumbled as he walked past, the security guard shaking his head. He got to the main office and said in a voice that sounded like he was still going through puberty "My teacher told me to sit in here till the period ended." The woman nodded with a raised eyebrow. He sat in the seat nearest the door and waited. After about fifteen minutes the bell rang and he raced out of the room and into the already filling hallway. He walked to the stairs to meet his friends. A taller and slightly older looking one with tanned skin and dark brown hair wearing a jacket with a fireman's sign on it and glasses came down first. From what he wore no one would guess they'd be friends. The second one was only about an inch taller than Mike with blonde hair than reached just above his shoulders and was dressed almost exactly the same. The first one spoke with an annoyed voice "God damn it, Mike. I told you to stay awake in class." Mike stared back at him "Yeah, I know. I just couldn't help it! And anyway it's not like you're doing any better in Gavin's class than I am!" The taller one sighed "Well we need to do better, including you, Sean." He pointed to the blonde haired one who shrugged To almost anyone else he seemed to actually be happily laughing as he did so, but Mike saw the depressed look in his eyes. The same one he always seemed to have these days. They had all been through things but Mike knew Sean had it worse. "Whatever, Lorenzo, my grandma just does the homework for me. I'll be fine." Sean said.

A blonde girl walked up to them now. She looked slightly younger than them. Her hair in a ponytail, a black shirt, skinny blue jeans, and knee-high converses she hugged Mike and said hi to all three of them. She was his girlfriend, but for how much longer he didn't know, they had been slightly drifting apart for the last couple of weeks. After a few moments of all four talking Mike saw the only person who really had a chance of lifting his depression. She dressed in all black, her skin slightly tanned, her hair was long and black with red streaks in her hair. They had dated a few years ago, but the only sign she gave of even knowing he existed was a slight glance in his direction. With a sigh he turned his attention back to the conversation.

Later that day, after school they were accompanied by another of their friends. His name was Mat and he was on the heavier side, and the same height as Mike. He had tanned skin and brown hair, he wore a football team's hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. While Sean listened to music, Lorenzo yelled at Mike and Mat as they pushed each other half jokingly. As they walked Mike said "Hey, you guys can come over for a little while. My mom doesn't get home till five." They all accepted the offer and for the next half hour lounged around Mike's house. Mike jumped up realizing that he had forgotten something "I'll be right back!" he said as he raced towards the kitchen, to the family computer. He logged into his account and entered on his main character. He quickly wrote in guild chat "Sorry I'm late for the event, friends are over." his guild mates greeted him and he joined them in their role playing event. Suddenly his friends walked in, making jokes as soon as they saw what he was doing. Mike gave an annoyed sigh "C'mon, it's actually fun if you'd try it!" To which his friends laughed harder. He frowned, they always did this. They started making jokes again and Mike yelled at them. Right before Mike was about to tell them to leave he noticed a white flash on the computer screen. As they all turned to see what just happened there was another flash of white light, but this time they each awoke to VERY different surroundings.

Mike awoke to bright sun light and cylindrical marble buildings, some parts colored crimson. As he looked around he muttered "No… it can't be." Sean woke up to find dark woods and animal life all around him. In a state of panic and confusion he stumbled to his feet and looked around, finding a giant tree that had a ramp and what looked like parts of rooms attached to it. Lorenzo's eyes fluttered open as he stared at his feet, which were now a light blue color. But more importantly he only had two huge toes! He looked around panicking as he saw ocean, jungles plants, and wooden shacks which looked like some sort of village. Matt screamed as he looked around, seeing snow and woods in every direction. He then noticed he had a short beard growing on his chin! Not to mention he felt a lot shorter.

As they all discovered their new surroundings they all came to the same conclusion…They were not on their world anymore.

**(Alright! Hopefully it wasn't TO shitty :P Sorry my first time writing a story at the beginning I was introducing characters and trying to find some stuff to fill in the chapter more, but I'm not sure I did a good job. Anyway I should have a second chapter up within a few days.)**


End file.
